Edward Elric And The Dream Of The Past
by HarwoodCandy
Summary: -A Short Story- (My first story) Edward steps into the dream world, what will Ed see and what memories will come flying back to him? Read to find out more! :D


I lie on the warm summer grass in the town of Resembool; my arms cushioning my head and my legs stretched out freely. My eyes gaze out into the blue bright sky, I take a deep breath of the fresh air; closing my eyes as I do so, feeling relaxed and content. The only sound I hear is the rustle of the wind hitting the trees nearby and the often singing of the birds.

I close my eyes once again, feeling so calm I could fall asleep...

BANG!

I was startled by a stick bashed against my forehead.

"OW! WHO THE HELL!?-" I bolt straight up onto my feet, scaring a family of birds causing them to flee off into the sky. I turn my head towards the attacker, my eyes locking onto him...my brother.

"Sorry brother" Al whispers while forming a crooked smile on his round face, fiddling with his fingers.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I yell, clenching my fists then brushing off the grass from my shorts. Al sighs then looks at me with a some what sad expression...

"Mothers not well, the doctor came and said she is worse than before..." Al pauses, not looking at me...avoiding my eye contact.

"I overheard them talking to mother about it" finally Al looks at me, worry covering his face.

"Mums going to be fine Al, I am sure of it!" I smile at Al, not only to try and stop him from being upset but me too...i was worried about mother , but it pains me to see Al like this. There is a moment of silence as we stand in front of one another, both of us looking down at our feet and my truthfully fake smile fading away.

"Come on Al!" I burst out, grabbing my brothers small hand and pulling him along the path that goes on for miles. I take Al through fields of green and flowers, playing tag and hide and seek; anything to keep the smiles on our faces.

Time flew by and the sun began to set, we began what felt like a long journey home across the constant hilling paths towards our home...

"HOME SWEET HOME!" I sang while entering our house, Al crawled down from my back after the long piggy back ride. My brother quietly and slowly closed the door, I kept my ears open for our mum...but nothing.

"Mother?..." I said repeatedly while I scanned around the bottom floor of the house, but there was no sign of our mother.

"Brother! Mothers here!" I heard Al yell from upstairs, I quickly changed direction towards the stairs; quickening my pace as I went up the steps one by one. I turned my head towards our mothers room, I suddenly felt a strong pain in my stomach; as if something was seriously wrong. I pushed the door open, peeking inside. Mother lay motionless on the bed, pale almost like a porcelain doll. Al knelt beside our mothers bed, holding tight onto her fragile hands.

"Al..." our mother Trisha whispered to my brother, I took small steps towards her bed.

"Mum?..."

(You created a demon, evil)

I voice spoke to me. I wasn't at home anymore. Mum, and brother was gone.

(your the demon, Edward)

"AAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

I leaned up fast from my bed, sweat dripping from my head...my auto mail back...it was...all a dream? I looked around at my surroundings, I was back at Winrys...

"Brother?" said a familiar voice. I looked towards the corner of the room, almost pitch black; the only light being the white of the moon shining through the window. It reflected of the armour of the source of the voice...Al.

"Are you okay brother, was it a bad dream?" Al asked, his armour clicking as he moved his head towards me.

"Yeah-yeah just a...just a bad dream...hey Al?" I whispered trying to keep my voice down, wiping the sweat of my face and still catching my breath.

"Yes brother?" Al quietly replied.

"I promise you" I uncovered the bed sheets of my body.

"We will get our bodies back..." I looked towards Al and smile while gave him a thumbs up.

Al laughed, creating an echo inside his armour, I laughed along.

"GUYS!"

Both Al and I stared at each other in horror as we knew what was coming...

"WILL YOU KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!?" The door of the bedroom flung open as a blonde Winry stormed in, I screamed in terror as a wrench came towards me at full speed.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET PIPSUEAK!" Winry folded her arms then left the room, you could still hear the banging of her footsteps as she stomped down the hall.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSUEAK!?" I screamed.

"Ahhh you never change brother..."


End file.
